A Lover's Greeting
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami doesn't know what a French Kiss is. And Seto shows him over coffee. SetoYami


A Lover's Greeting

* * *

"Setoooo!" Yami ran through the halls of Kaiba manor looking for its heir one Wednesday afternoon

Yami had been to the States, and he had just come back. Besides, being in the States for three long months was boring. He was there just because his grandma was sick. And now that he was back in Japan, the first person he wanted to see was his best friend and childhood friend, Seto Kaiba. They were childhood friends since, well, they were both rich. Yami's dad and Seto's dad were business partners and they still were.

"Setooo!!!" the teen called once more. "I'm back!"

"Huh?" Seto snapped out of his boring senses and heard someone running down the hall, interrupting his tutor. "Can we call it a day?"

"But Young Master, we still have World History to discuss," his tutor protested, watching the teen model stand up gathering his books.

"We've been in Physics for an hour and a half already," said Seto, walking away from the table and putting back his books on the bookshelves of his study room. "I think that is enough for me already, you may leave,"

"Understood," his tutor gathered his papers and left the room.

"Yami's back," Seto smiled. "And just on time. Thanks the gods you interrupted tutor, Ra, Yami, you're a life saver!" he said as he ran out the room. "Yami?" he looked left and right across the hall. "Yami! Where'd you go?"

"Right here!" a familiar voice came from behind.

Seto quickly turned around and saw Yami running towards him. He crossed his arms and smiled. It had been weeks since he saw that smile again. (??? Ooo, someone's in love). Yami stopped in front of him. "You still manage to get me out of tutor even after three months of not doing it,"

"I'm an expert at that!" Yami chuckled. Yeah, getting Seto out of tutor was fun, it was because he was able to see Seto and his teacher argue. And Seto always won. Especially when Mr Kaiba was there.

"Let's go in a room," said Seto, opening the door to his study room.

"Thanks for opening the door!" Yami smiled and went in. "Ra, I missed this mansion," said Yami collapsing on the sofa. "Grandma's mansion isn't nearly as big as ours and it isn't as beautiful,"

"If you were my grandson," said Seto as he prepared himself and yami some iced cappuccino in the bar in the opposite side of the huge room. "I would have given you a kick where the sun don't shine,"

"Try!" Yami teased, walking to the other side to receive his glass of cold coffee. "And even though I'm boy, and that this may sound not so boyish," Yami leaned on the counter.

"Not so boyish?" Seto raised a brow, smiling as he did.

"Ok! Ok!" said Yami. "This may sound like I'm an okama, but I really missed you," Seto didn't say anything and stared at him. "Why are you staring?" Yami asked, getting creeped out by Seto's changing faces. Now Seto had a devious grin on his face.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" he said suddenly.

Yami blushed. "Wh-what!"

"You are, aren't you?" the grin was still on Seto's face. "You're blushing,"

"I am not!"

"Just kidding, you," said Seto as he served both of them with the iced cappuccino. He gave the other glass to Yami.

"Thanks," Yami gave him a smile and they sat on the stools by the counter. Yami took a gulp. "Still tastes the same after six years,"

"I'm good, aren't I?" said Seto, almost done with his

Yami took another gulp. "Who said you weren't?" the two chuckled as Yami put down his half empty glass and looked at his attire. Damn, he went here in a suit. How stupid of him! "Shimatta,"

Seto lifted Yami's chin and moved his face closer to Yami's. "What are you swearing about?"

Yami blushed and didn't look into Seto's eyes. "Nothing,"

Seto suddenly kissed Yami out of the blue, leaving the other teen speechless and in utter shock. Seto pulled away and saw Yami's speechless face a chuckled as he let go of Yami's chin. "How was that?"

"Y-you…y-you…!"

"I kissed you," Seto finished for him. "So what!"

He covered his mouth with his slender feminine hand."Kisses are greetings for lovers!" said Yami. "We're not-"

"Do you like me?" Seto cut him off. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, but not that-"

"If you like me, then kissing you is not such a big deal is it?" he said, as if he was informing him some kind of fact about a subject. And he is. "So, it's ok if I kiss you again then?"

"I-I think so," said Yami as he slowly uncovered his mouth.

"Here is a real lover's greeting," Seto attacked Yami with a French kiss for starters. Yami, not knowing this stuff, being younger then the Kaiba, was shocked at Seto's move. His tongue was swirling in his mouth like an eel, exploring gently. After a few long moments, Seto pulled away, again, leaving the other teen in utter shock. "So, was it better than the first? Cuz I say so myself that that was better than the first, that was called a French kiss by the way,"

Yami touched his mouth. 'A lover's greeting…it felt good,'

Seto stared at him. "So, no comment, eh?" he said. "You want to blend your cappuccino again? It's getting warm,"

"It felt good," Yami said just after Seto stated 'warm', not taking his feminine hand over his mouth

"So it did," a smile graced upon his lips. "You want more, I presume?" Yami blushed and nodded shyly, now taking his hand off his mouth. Seto came down from the stool and carried Yami in a bridal fashion, causing the shorter teen to slightly yelp. "We are going to have a lot of fun, Yami, a lot of fun…"

-end-

* * *

Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
